


Daddy's Toys (Ian x Anthony x Reader)

by smoshyphantrash



Category: Smosh
Genre: BDSM, Bisexual, Control, Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoshyphantrash/pseuds/smoshyphantrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony lets his girlfriend and Ian in on a tough secret to hide. Just for Anthony, they let him act on it. What are friends for anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Toys (Ian x Anthony x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda polygamous (more than one relationship)  
> This is somewhat poorly written as I have not written a lot of threesome one shots, especially not like this. Many of my one shots are taken from my Wattpad of the same name.
> 
> Nonetheless, enjoy your fantasies.

Anthony, Ian and I had been best friend for years. I only jumped into the friendship in 9th grade. Anthony and I have been dating since senior year in high school. I love him dearly and would do anything to make him happy. I sat behind the scenes helping them film a Smosh video, growing impatiently bored. Within a few moments of me actually falling asleep, they smiled, cutting the take.

"That's it." Anthony smiled putting his shirt back on. He was supposed to be a dumb jock so he didn't have on a shirt, showing off his abs. Yes, this man was mine. I smiled stopped the camera and walking around, stretching my legs and taking down the equipment. Anthony walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my neck. I giggled slightly. 

"Stop it baby, I've gotta get these lights and cameras taken down." I smiled softly, turning to kiss him quickly. He smirked and walked over to Ian. I saw them talk and Ian look almost shocked. I furrowed my eyebrows putting it out of my head. As soon as I put up the last tripod, I plopped onto the couch. Ian sat next to me. "What's up bowl cut?" I asked giggling softly.

Ian laughed and shrugged. "I don't know, Anthony wants to talk to us about something." Soon after Anthony walked out of the office. He sighed and began speaking.

"As the love of my life and my best friends, I have to tell you guys something very important. Two things, actually." He held his stomach slightly nervous. I held my hand out for him but he shook his head slightly. "No I'm okay. It'll be easier once I actually say it." He nodded and took a deep breath. "I am bisexual." He sighed. "And I've been holding that back for so long, it feels great to say it." He has some tears of relief and I smiled.

Standing up, I smiled walking to him and hugged him. "Anthony it's okay. I'll love you regardless. Ian will too. We're best friends forever. And it won't stop me from staying by your side if you want to test the waters." I smiled.

He smiled and kissed my head. "That's what I wanted to talk about." He said. I nodded and sat back down. "I also have a daddy/dominant kink." He started to mess with his hands before speaking quickly. "So I wanted to see if we could have a threesome because I don't want to leave (Y/N) just to fucking test the waters." 

That took me and Ian by surprise. "Screw it I'm in." I said. "You want this while sparing me and my feelings. That takes guts and heart. I want you happy, so I'll do it." I smiled. Ian seemed very reluctant. "A few drinks and you won't tell the difference. I've been with girls before, just never told you guys." I smirked and walked to the kitchen grabbing some vodka, Cherry Pepsi, tequila and fireball whiskey I always hid there. I sat it down on the table. 

"Where the hell was all this stuff?" Ian laughed, avoiding the scenario. I shook my head and made us all a round of cherry pepsi vodka.

"Drink up big boy." I laughed. I wasn't even drunk yet, I was preparing for the drunkenness. I had an idea just to make this work for everyone. I whispered something to Anthony and he nodded, grabbing his keys and leaving. I sighed and looked at Ian. "Ian just do it for Anthony? Please. I know you've always had feelings for him... You've told me." I said softly. He shrugged. "What would you lose from this?" I asked.

He sighed and turned to me. "The boundary I put up to hide my feelings for Anthony and you." He looked very emotional. "I'll lose the self control." He downed Anthony's drink that was left. I made a round of Fireball for the next one.

After two more rounds and twenty minutes later, Ian was drunk enough to not keep any boundaries up. He agreed but he'd do it only if he was drunk, so he got drunk. Anthony texted me when he was two minutes away. I leaned over Ian and kissed him softly, warming him up to the idea. He kissed back softly, his beard scratching my chin slightly. I heard the door open but I kept kissing Ian. 

Anthony sat down next to Ian, groping me firmly. "Go put this on baby. It'll be a bit more... Freeing." He pulled me off Ian, giving me a lingerie outfit. His attention then turned to Ian, taking my spot in kissing him. Ian gave into him, letting Anthony take over his entire person. 

I came out in a very revealing black lingerie outfit, easy for Anthony to control me with. Anthony smirked and sat me down on the couch.

"I've got ground rules for you two. No touching me unless I tell you to. Keep eye contact with me unless I tell you other wise. Do not moan unless I say so. Call me daddy. Respond to me with "yes daddy". Any time you break these rules, there's a punishment for you. I brought other things that are in the car. I want you two warming up by the time I get back." Anthony then left to get his items. I turned to Ian kissing him and pulling him closer to me again. I kissed down his neck softly. It warned him up to the idea of being controlled. I ran my hands down his sides pinning him down to the couch.

Anthony walked back in with a bag and smirked. "No more fucking around now. It's time to be serious. Ian, over here. (Y/N), watch and play." Anthony pulled Ian close to him. He kissed him roughly, running his hands through his hair. Anthony pinned Ian to the wall tightly, attacking his neck. Ian bit his lip, keeping his moan in. "Very good, baby boy." Anthony growled lowly. The entire scene turned me on. I continued my play as Anthony told me. Ian was lost in pleasure as Anthony almost ripped his shirt off. Anthony pulled away, grabbing an item out of the bag. It was a shock collar. He stuck it on Ian. "They both go up to 120. I'll raise them by 5 for part of each punishment." He walked over and put one on me. Anthony pulled out two pairs of leather hand cuffs. He put both of them on me leaving the other halves to be put around Ian's wrists. 

"Ian, over here." Anthony summoned Ian over. He stood me up and put us back to back. He cuffed Ian , opposite to me so that the handcuffs crossed as an X. "Both of you go into the spare room." We didn't hesitate to follow commands. I smirked slightly to myself. I would spice it up my way. 

"This isn't bad." Ian whispered to me as we cooperated to get to the room.  I smiled softly.

"I knew you'd be fine with it." I said, giggling lightly. Anthony began following us to the room. I sat us down on one side of the bed, but it wasn't enough for his standards. Anthony picked up my legs and spun me to the other side of the bed. Now we were facing different walls. 

"I have choices for you. Either I have my way with Ian or you first." Anthony said roughly. "Which one baby?" He was now rubbing both of our arms ever so delicately, I don't understand why it turned me on so much. It was just a touch. 

"I want you daddy." I said almost in a moan. Anthony sent a devilish smirk my way. He raised my head to look at him.

"Good girl." Anthony smirked kissing me roughly. I wanted to moan into his mouth so bad. He began massaging my arms and thighs. I slowly spread my legs for him and he chuckled. He reached up to my neck and untied my outfit. He pulled it down, keeping my shoes on. "I'll let you switch, but you two, are going to feel the same orgasm." He said as he went down on me. I bit my lip, grabbing Ian's hand. His tongue worked magic, swirling around. He slipped two fingers in with ease, hitting my spot immediately. He pulled his head away slightly. "Share your feeling with Ian." He continued softly and slowly. Torturously slow. I leaned back slightly and kissed Ian, moaning into his lips. He moaned back sending shivers that met in my stomach between the both of them. Anthony began sucking softly and I lost it. I hit my climax quickly, soaking his face and hair. I moaned loudly and semi-collapse. 

"Damn, (Y/N)..." Ian was speechless. Just as much as I was. "Felt all of that." Anthony took off the handcuffs and diverted his attention to Ian. 

"We're gonna take it up a bit, with a little bit of torture." Anthony chuckled and leaned over Ian. He finished taking off Ian's clothes, throwing them off to the side. Ian sat in his boxers, fully erect from everything. Anthony smirked and grabbed Ian's remote. "We're going to 10." He turned the remote up and gave Ian a quick jolt. Ian hissed slightly, taken off guard. Anthony took off his belt and shirt. "On your hands and knees." Ian followed through. For three minutes Ian was shocked and spanked.

Anthony then had Himself and Ian undressed. He then sat down and kissed Ian roughly before sitting him on his length. While Ian's back was facing Anthony, I straddled Ian on top. The room was filled with moans.

After ten minutes, we all reached every climax possible for us. It was over and fun. "We should've done this in college." I laughed slightly kissing Ian and Anthony. Ian wrapped his arms around my waist and Anthony did the same on the other side of me. We fell asleep, content with helping Anthony come out.


End file.
